THOUGHTS
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: Waking up to the silent morn, before the break of dawn. What is one to do. Ponder, wonder, think about all the things that you daren't when all are in the world of the waken.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, any characters or plots.  
  
He woke up earlier than usual. He sat up in his bed, his eyes travelled to the clock next to his bed, to investigate the time. The neon green digits flashed, 4.34am. He sighed, yawned and then stretched. His hands travelled to his eyes and rubbed the sleep that had gathered there. He tumbled from his bed, stumbling as he struggled to wake up completely. He glanced around the room, his gaze focused on the large window next to his bed. He approached the window, and saw himself reflected in the glass. His body clothed only in a pair of boxers. His slate coloured hair mussed and ruffled from sleep. His eyes were alert and large in his pale face, which was bare of its usual azure triangles. He stopped suddenly, his mind in a whir of thought. He knew what people thought of him, they thought him beautiful. He could hear their mutterings and whispers, spoken behind cupped hands.  
  
He sighed again and sat down on the window seat. He stared, unblinking into the dark night, for the longest of time. He wasn't beautiful, and for the most part he didn't care hat other people thought of him, but he did know who he thought was beautiful.  
  
As his thoughts turned to the sweet Neko-jin, his gazed followed, resting of the sleeping beauty. His golden eyes were closed, his long dark lashes resting against his creamy skin. His calf-length raven hair, free of its bindings, was strewn across the pillow and it framed his face. Kai's breathe caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what the sweet boy did to him, to his senses, what he made him feel.  
  
He thought himself in love with the boy. He tried so hard to dismiss the feelings that sometimes were so strong that he felt incapable of doing anything. He knew what his Grandfather would think of his infatuation with the pretty one. He had been raised with strict beliefs, an uncompassionate environment, unfeeling, uncaring - cold. Like most perceived him to be, and for the most part, he didn't care, but sometimes, their words hurt more than he thought possible. Some thought him made of stone; they didn't realize that all that he appeared to be was simply a reflection of his upbringing, of his world, before he met the bladebreakers. His grandfather had voiced is opinion on the four other boys that made up the team. He said that the amateur fools had made him go soft. But he knew differently. They had broken through to him, on so many levels. They had taught his to have fun, to loosen up and not be so serious all the time, they taught him, what it meant to live. They of course didn't know all of this, and Kai for one had to maintain appearances, but he was grateful for all the experiences, being friends with them had given him, not matter how small they were.  
  
Kai turned his gaze back to the outside world; he saw the wisps of pink line the horizon sky. He turned his head to check the time, the clock read 5.13am. There was till a good hour till the sun rose completely and day officially began.  
  
He sighed again, and his thoughts, though momentarily distracted, returned once again to Rei, as they always did. God how he wished that his feelings, the ones that burned in his soul and licked at his heart would just disappear, or better yet, simply die so that he could bury them and they would be gone. He wouldn't have to deal with the weak knees, or butterflies in his stomach, or even his voice cracking when he spoke to Rei. It was humiliating and he didn't want to deal anymore.  
  
He looked again at the pretty neko-jin, and frowned when he felt his heart start to race. He took in his beauty, his elegance and the sense of innocence that hung around him, even as he slept. Kai admitted his love then. It was no longer a feeling, a suspicion, it was a fact. And it hurt.  
  
Kai glanced out the window again, into the still dark morning. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and gasped when he saw the streaks from his tears on his cheeks. He didn't cry, he never cried. It had been beaten out of him, from the time he was a small child. These tiny droplets were symbols of his pain and yet at the same time, symbols of his love for another, a love that could never be expressed. A love that Kai vowed never to express, but in the quiet of the morn, when no one else was in the world of the waking, Kai decided that no harm could came from not wiping his cheeks dry, so he left the tears there, let them slide silently over his chin.  
  
And then he spoke, more like he whispered, "These tears I cry now are for you pretty one, never again will I shed them, and never will you know." Kai sat there for many more minutes, until the tears were caked on dry. He watched the sun rise, watched it's majestic beauty, but still in his heart, some part of him said, even this does not hold a candle to my Rei.  
  
Kai shuddered, and then resolved that since dawn had finally broken, and a new day was upon them, that he should have a shower and then wake the rest. He uncurled himself from his previous position on the window sill, and stretched. He padded softly across the room and he placed a hand on the doorknob, but stiffened when he felt another hand take his wrist. He turned and gasped.  
  
There stood Rei, silhouetted by the early morning sky. An ethereal glow surrounded him, the sun peering, through the window that he had just been sitting at, created a halo around Rei's head. He was breathtakingly beautiful, Kai couldn't only gawk.  
  
"Kai?" he asked.  
  
Kai couldn't only nod; he didn't trust his voice to consider speaking. Kai's eyes widened at his secret crush's next word, he didn't know what to say. He was spellbound, enchanted -.terrified.  
  
"What tears?" 


End file.
